And One More Makes Three
by Linda McWray2
Summary: What will Storm do when she finds out the truth? Will she marry her long time friend or go after the man that has kept his heart a secret everysince the day she met him?
1. Chapter 1

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**... And One More Makes Three**

**Chapter 1 - The Admittance**

Updated: 4/21/2008

* * *

_The Living Room at the X-Mansion - 2 Weeks Before the Wedding_

The entire X-Team clan had gathered for the black-tie celebration of the upcoming marriage of Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm and her fiancé T'Challa, AKA the Black Panther.

Scott Somer, known as the leader of the Mutant Combat Team X-Men stood with his champagne glass raised high in a toast to the happy couple to his right. "Ororo and T'Challa..." The happy couple beamed at one another as they raised their glasses also. "... May your love always bring you happiness and your happiness always bring you love."

"Here, here..." Was echoed throughout the large decorated room by the prestigious gathered guest as they clang their champagne glasses together.

The X-Man known as Bishop watched from the back wall where he had been leaning all night as everyone took a celebratory sip of his or her champagne. The toast Cyclops had made was bad enough, but then when T'Challa leaned down and kissed Storm possessively on the lips and everyone erupted in applause, he gripped the almost empty glass in his hand so tight it broke. It wasn't until he felt the cool liquid running down inside his tuxedo shirtsleeve that he had realized what he had done.

Bishop looked around to see if anyone else had noticed him breaking the delicate glass, thankfully they hadn't. Everyone was too busy either filing by greeting Storm and T'Challa or they were busy enjoying the elaborate buffet table.

I gotta get out of here. Bishop carefully dropped his hand down as he made his way out of the room by the main staircase. He felt like he desperately needed some fresh air before he blurted out something and ruin the night for everyone.

His steps carried him by a small trashcan where he tossed the broken glass. He then made his way to the back of the house and out the side door toward the pool area. There were guest mulling about the pool admiring how it had been decorated with candlelit magnolias. What do I have to do in order to get away from all this?! He groused to himself as his steps took him to the top of the steep steps that led down to Jean and Cyclop's boathouse. Surely no one is there ... he thought as he walked down step by step ...Perhaps I can just watch the water for a couple of hours, no one will miss me.

Once Bishop got to the deck of the houseboat, he took off his coat then sat down in one of the deck's chairs that overlooked the large lake. Laying the coat over his lap, he finally let himself relax as he watched the various birds fly over head and the slight waves lapping against the large boathouse caused by the even wind.

Taking a deep breath, he let his head lean back then closed his eyes. "Maybe it will all go away if I wish hard enough." He said to himself.

"Dat not gonna happen Pup."

The sound of Remy's voice made him open his eyes and sit straight up. "What are you doing here?!" He grated as he turned to see the tux clad Cajun member of their combat team standing at the bottom of the steps near the corner of the boat house deck.

"Miss'ya at de party." Gambit smiled as he walked closer to where Bishop sat. "Ya not gonna get dat woman by hiding out here."

"Who says I want to? And I am 'not' hiding."

"Please man. Who do ya t'ink ya kidd'in...?" He pointed an index finger at Bishop as he spoke, "... I've seen de way ya look at Stormy when ya t'ink no one look'in."

Bishop rubbed tips of his fingers against his temple as he closed his eyes, Remy saw me? Nice going Bishop. Dropping the hand down to the armrest of the chair, he turned to watch Gambit walk in his direction then asked, "Have I been that obvious?"

Gambit sat down in the chair on the left side of Bishop. Turning back to his friend, "Non ... ya haven't. But I tend ta notice t'ings."

Bishop turned to look listlessly out over the deep blue lake, "I wish Storm had."

"How ya know she hadn't?"

Bishop turned to Remy with a puzzled look on his face. What's he getting at? "She's never said anything."

Gambit shrugged his shoulders up, "Did ya?"

Bishop took a deep breath, as he turned away, "No."

"Then why should she?"

What Remy said made a lot of sense to Bishop? If he hadn't made his feelings known to Storm, why should she stick her neck out to him. Turning back to his teammate, "O.K. Remy. Suppose I tell her about the way I feel? It's too late for they're to be anything between us. This is her engagement party for crying out loud!"

Gambit nodded Yes. " 'Jis t'ink 'bout it dis way ... suppose ya don'?"

Bishop shook his head, No. "I can't do it! I won't do it!" He said slicing one hand down in agitation.

"Yes ya can! Look dey not get married for a couple of weeks yet, dere's still time Pup!"

"No."

"Tell her!"

"NO!"

"Ya'll ne'vah know until ya try."

I've heard enough of this! Bishop sat up in his chair preparing to leave, "You don't understand ... " Bracing his hands on the chair's arm, he stood up to leave. He looked down at the man that sat before him. "She's happy now..." He used the thumb and index finger of his left hand to rub his eyes momentarily. Taking a deep breath, he let it out as he dropped the hand to look at Remy again. "... As long as she's happy . . . I love her enough to let her go." With that, he threw his jacket over one shoulder, turned and walked to the end of the deck.

I don' believe this! "Ya mean ya 'jis gonna let her go ... 'jis like dat Pup?!" Gambit called out.

Bishop placed on foot on the first step then turned back to look at Gambit. "Remy...?" He shook his head dejectedly, No. "... she's already gone." He then proceeded up the steep steps that lead to the pool area at the back of the large house.

Gambit watched Bishop leave with a heavy heart. He just didn't think the situation was as cut and dry as Bishop seems to think it was. As his teammate went out of sight, he relaxed back in the deck chair as he thought about his next plan of action. "Been long time since me play Cupid. Hope I can find my bow and arrow. I wonder if my wings still fit?"

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Linda McWray's X-Men Fanfiction**

**… And One More Makes Three**

**Chapter 2 – The Revelation**

Updated: 04/22/2008

* * *

_Second Floor Dormitory - Storm's Loft -1 Week Before the Wedding_

* * *

knock knock

Storm slowly started making her way toward the door to her room. She had been busy trying on one of her new wedding trousseau outfits. It was an ice blue linen/silk dress. It's plunging neckline, short length and snug fit was guaranteed to pop anyone's eyes out of their sockets that might past her way, including her husband to be. However, due to the fact that the back zipper refused to go up, she might never know for sure. "Come on now ... cooperate with me please..." she begged the stubborn zipper as she neared the door. "... T'Challa must see me in you or else I will have to send you back to the store where I ordered you from."

* * *

Gambit was starting to worry. Usually, if Storm were in, she'd have answered by now. Maybe Chere not home...? He knocked again, this time a little louder.

Knock Knock

* * *

Oooh! "Coming!" She called out before whomever was knocking decided to leave. Bracing the loose halves of the dress against her chest, she reached down with one hand to open the door.

Gambit thought he heard someone but couldn't be sure. The thick door muffled the faint sound. She must not be in? He hadn't thought about it on the way there, but he guess with all of the last minute wedding plans, her not being home would have been a possibility. Too bad I really need ta talk ta her.

Gambit was getting ready to leave when he heard the doorknob turn. He looked back to see Storm open the door. "Dere ya are Stormy. What took ya so long? Gambit t'ought ya not home or somet'ing."

Storm's face broke into a bright smile at seeing her old friend standing on the other side of her door. "Remy?"

"Got'a minute Chere?"

She beamed at him, "Of course I do." She opened the door wider so he could come inside. "Come in please."

"Much a'blige." Gambit tipped an imaginary hat as he walked past her.

Once Gambit was inside, she closed the door behind him. "You are just in time."

Remy arched one eyebrow at her. "For wha'?"

Storm turned her back to him. "I was trying on this dress and I need a little help with the zipper."

Gambit paused for a moment to look at Storm's back. He cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure ya wan' me ta do dis Chere? Looks like ta me dis made of delicate stuff. Suppose I break de zipper?"

Storm rolled her eyes in her head then turn to the side to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Carefully please Remy." She cautioned.

Gambit made a face as he 'carefully' grabbed the zipper to pull it up. But it wouldn't budge. "It's stuck."

"I know that. It must be caught on something. Jiggle it a little so it will become free."

Gambit did as she said. Surprisingly, it worked. He zipped the beautiful dress up closed to where the zipper stopped in the center of her back.

Feeling the dress come together, Storm thanked Gambit hurriedly as she went up the steps to where her three-way mirror was situated in the bedroom area of her room. "Come on in Remy." She called out as she studied her reflection.

Looking all around as he went up the steps, Remy admired all the floral and greenery in the loft. "Ya plants look'in mighty good Stormy. Who gonna see ta dem whiles ya away on ya honeymoon?"

Storm turned from side to side, still admiring how well the dress fitted her and how it's coloring matched her eyes. "Is that why you are here Gambit? You come to volunteer to take care of my plants while T'Challa and I are away in Paris. How sweet."

Gambit came to a halt a few feet behind Storm, "Uh no Chere. I didn't."

Storm turned from the mirror to look at him. Now what on earth is this about? She noticed the serious expression on Remy's usually gleeful face. "I was only kidding about the plants Remy. Bobby is going to see about them." She then made a quick pose, "How do I look?"

Gambit smiled a little. Now that he had gotten there, he didn't know if he could go through with telling her what he had planned. She seemed so happy. Maybe Pup was right? It better she don' know. "Beautiful Chere, as always." He backed away, preparing to leave, "I 'jis come ta see how ya were do'in is all."

Ororo knew Remy pretty well. She could tell that something was bothering him; so much so he had sought her out to discuss it. "Wait Remy... do not leave!" He turned back to her. She noticed that the solemn look was back on his face. This must be serious. I have not seen him like this in ... years. "What is the matter?"

"No'thin Chere."

"Remy Etienne LeBeau. You are lying to me!" She squinted at him. "I can hear it in your voice." She grabbed him by the arm to keep him from leaving, "...Tell me what it is."

Man. She used all three names dat time. He took a deep breath then studied his friend as he decided what to say to her. Here goes. "Why are ya marrying T'Challa?"

"What?!" Storm couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Ya heard me."

Storm blinked a couple of times as Remy's question started to register. "Why else would someone marry another person: companionship, security? Love?"

Remy arched his brow. "Gambit noticed ya mention 'love' last Chere."

Ooops. Ororo made a face and turned away at her slip of the lip. "I love T'Challa Remy. We've known each other since we were kids."

He shook his head, No. "Sound more like ya talk'in 'bout a broth'a more dan a lover Stormy."

Storm turned on him when he his statement hit so close to the mark. "So this is why you came to me ... to try and talk me out of my marriage?! And might I add ... do not call me that!"

Gambit pointed an index finger at her, "Nope." He lowered his hand down as he took another step closer to her. "Sounds like ya do'in dat pretty good by ya'self."

"I AM NOT!" She stumped one foot downward on the floor in agitation.

"Look, don' get mad at me because ya hav'in doubts."

"Remy...?!" Storm brought one hand up over her face then combed it through her lustrous white hair, "Look Remy ... when a woman get to be my age, opportunities like this one get fewer and far in between. T'Challa is a good man. He will make a wonderful husband."

He squinted at her for a moment. So ... she marrying him because she t'inks he's her only option? And time running out? Dat not right. "Wha' if Gambit told ya dat dere is someone else who is absolutely crazy 'bout'cha? Wha' if I told ya dat ya and him so much alike at timed dat it's scary? Wha' if I told ya dat he so much in love wit' ya dat he would rather see ya wit' someone else as long as ya were happy? Would ya t'ink T'Challa so wonderful den?"

I do not believe him! "Are you drunk?! There is no one around like that, that I know of! And if there is, why has he not made himself known to me before now?!"

Gambit shrugged his shoulder up. "Beats de heck out of me." He leaned in her direction, "Look ... " He whispered loudly. "... All Remy can say dat if he knew I was here ... if he found out dat I told ya dis ... let's 'jis say dat I'd be up a creek wit'out de paddle. So keep dis on a down low." He winked as he stood back up straight.

Storm made a face as she tried to figure out whom in the world could Remy have been talking about? There was Logan, but they had decided to remain friends a long time ago. There were a couple of more male friends, not on the team that had shown interest in her, but she hadn't shown any interest in them, so that soon faded. The only other person she could think of was ... "No ... It cannot be! Great goddess...! You are talking about Bishop, are you not?!"

He nodded his head up and down. "Yes..." Storm had guessed correctly to who her secret admirer was. "...Ya guessed it."

Storm covered her mouth in shock. This is incredible! She turned to Gambit. "And he does not know you are here?!"

"Non Chere. He don'"

Storm started pacing nervously in front of the large wardrobe mirror. "Of all the...!" She stopped and turned toward Remy with one hand out, "I practically threw myself at him when Forge and I broke up! He acted as if I was speaking a foreign language or something! I gave up and quit trying after all that! Now you are telling me that he did get it after all! But ... never did or said one thing about it?!"

Remy didn't know what he had expected her reaction to be like once he told her about Bishop's feelings. Disappointed? Maybe... Impressed? Somewhat but mad and down right angry? This was truly a surprise. "Uh ... y-yeah Chere. I guess I am."

Placing her hands on her hips, Storm shook her head, No in disbelief. Taking a deep breath, then releasing it out slowly, she walked right up to Gambit, She grated between clinched teeth. "The flowers have been ordered and the caterer has been hired! They are delivering my dress in one hour! This wedding will take place! Do you hear me Remy?! I am marrying T'Challa in less than one week. Is that understood?!"

Gambit gritted his teeth, I guess Pup was right after all. "Very well Chere. I respect that and so does Pup." He turned and started to leave.

Storm didn't know what was more infuriating; Bishop's closed mouth attitude or Remy's interference in her life. She inwardly fumed as she watched him head for the door with that arrogant swagger of his. Once he was down the steps, he turned and bowed gracefully at the waist, then quietly went out her door. Without thought, Ororo picked up a small empty clay pot from a nearby shelf and hurled it at the door. "OOOO! I HATE MEN!" She screamed as the small pot shattered into a thousand pieces against the door.

* * *

Remy stood with his ear leaning against the closed door to Storm's loft. The loud crash made him jump back and away. He then smiled as he looked back at the door. She 'really' mad, dat's a good sign for Pup. Turning, he headed toward the opposite side of the mansion where his room was located. "Maybe Pup not so dead in the water after all."

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this Web Site are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters.


End file.
